Petalos Machacados
by KarenGApeach
Summary: EJami Alternate Universe story loosely based off of the JTV premise.
1. Chapter 1

**Petalos Machacados**

 _Author's note: If by chance you are reading this fic and notice extreme similarities of my using EJami and Days characters in a Jane the Virgin scenario, you are correct, because I thought how interesting a storyline would be using EJami in a JTV theme based story. So this is an EJami love story loosely based off of the JTB premise in the lead roles instead of Jane, her family, her friends and last but certainly not least, her love interests._

 _My daughter insisted I begin watching JTV and now I am hooked on it. Thank goodness for Netflix for having all of season one available for me to binge watch the show, which I have been doing this entire weekend._

 _For the most part, this story will be a parody with moments of romance scattered along with way and it goes pretty much by the JTV storyline. If you have never seen this show, you should try to find a way to watch it because it is perfection. I love, love, love this show!_

 **Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter one**

I, Samantha Gene Brady, have always been a planner even though some would claim I was a schemer instead, yet they don't truly understand me. I have to have things mapped out in explicit detail, because following your dreams can most definitely be the ultimate heartbreaker.

I made a pledge to myself, a long ago not to have my heart broken ever again. I've endured enough in my short life to feel justified in this pledge. You see, when I was a small child my mother left our family claiming she had to find herself. Sadly almost twenty years later she must not have found herself because we have never seen sight of her since. After a few years of hoping and praying she would return home to us I finally gave up on that impossible dream of having a mother and father to parent me and my twin brother Eric.

My father was on the Salem police force and on his salary he barely made enough for us to survive, much less have money saved up for such things as achieving a higher education beyond high school. The Brady family motto was a simple one, they served God, worked hard, never accepted handouts from anyone no matter what the situation and being honest was the most important attributes to being an honourable person.

Then when I was only a naive sixteen year old teenager another hard life truth knocked me for a loop. Since I wasn't the type of girl who went to the football games and those other kind of high school social events, I was on my way home from studying in the library on a Friday night. I had to be sensible; I needed to have top grades since my father didn't have the extra money to send me or my twin brother both to college. We had scraped by for years, proud in what we did have even when sometimes pride was all we had in our possession.

Eric had supposedly gotten a calling from the Lord telling him he was to be a priest, which no doubt made him the star of the entire family since the Brady clan was hard-core God fearing Catholics. I wasn't jealous of Eric though, he was such a good person, he never complained when we had to buy our clothes at the thrift store instead of being able to shop in department stores or when I made a terrible meal since most nights the cooking was up to me. I admired my brother and tried to model a sense of unselfishness like he had, even though most times it was a difficult task for me.

Well back to the reason as to why I was venturing home from the school library on a Friday night instead of being at the game. I passed by a group of boys who were supposedly celebrating after what I assumed must have been a victory for our high school football team. I walked with my head down; not looking their way because I was shy and I certainly didn't fit in with the popular crowd at all.

Then I heard one of them call my name. I couldn't believe one of the popular boys actually knew my name, but apparently he did and I turned around to face him. I really wish I had kept walking because things that seem too good to be true usually are, and this guy in particular wasn't a good guy at all.

A boy I believed to be truly interested in me as a person took shameless advantage of my insecurities and convinced me to give away the one thing I should have saved for the right person instead. A few weeks after I had met him I carelessly gave Lucas Roberts my virginity and instead of everything suddenly blossoming into some kind of wonderful fairy-tale existence for me, my life became a living hell. Lucas had only been using me, making me believe I was something special, but he had only taken an interest in me as a bet with the other guys in his circle of friends that he could bed me before the month was out.

Needless to say I was mortified when I began to hear the words whore and slut being whispered behind my back as I walked down the hallways and even more so when I approached Lucas and he acted like he didn't know me at all. He had cruelly made a joke out of everything I thought had been sacred between us.

It didn't help matters any when Eric found out what Lucas had done to me. My gentle and kind brother who never even raised his voice in anger was expelled from school for beating Lucas up for what he claimed that the jerk was lying about his sister. The crestfallen look upon his face when I begged Eric to stop because Lucas hadn't lied was enough to kill me.

But Eric soon after forgave me, and he would always be my hero because for the first time ever he lied to our entire family over why he had gotten into a fight with Lucas Roberts. He never revealed the real reason to any of them and when we were alone I asked why he had lied. He told me I had suffered enough and that he would never ever let anyone take advantage of me again as long as he lived.

Things died down after a while at school, no one called me names anymore and I mainly kept to myself. My escape from life was writing stories even if I wasn't brave enough to tell anyone I made up imaginary tales of life and love with characters that felt so real, it was like they were right beside me in my own bedroom.

After graduation Eric went off to a seminary college to begin his career in the church. The great thing for Eric was as long as he agreed to serve the church in some capacity even if he decided not to become a priest; the church would pay for his entire education.

So after Eric left I was lonely, I missed my brother since he was my best friend too, but I was able to occupy my time with a new job when I wasn't writing on my stories. I worked all summer as a waitress at the Salem Yacht Club to earn enough money to make up the difference for what the Hope scholarship wouldn't pay for me to attend college.

I worked hard and made a few friends amongst the staff as we served the wealthy upper class of Salem. Luckily I didn't run into Lucas anymore since he had graduated the year before Eric and I did, and he had left Salem to go to college back east. I never paid attention to any of the guys my age. I had specific goals in mind, I would attend college, keep my grades up and not to get distracted by another guy ever again.

I was going to be a teacher, hopefully a good one that would make a difference in their lives and inspire my future students to be kind to others as well. I did not want anyone to feel like I had in high school. And I kept true to my goals until one fateful day.

It was late in the afternoon; I was cleaning up the dining room in the hours we were closed after lunch was served until the time for dinner to be served. I was by myself, enjoying the silence after the bustling lunch crowd had emptied the room. When I heard the tapping on the door from the outside I almost ignored it, but when the tapping didn't stop I turned around to see who was trying to gain entrance in the closed dining room and there he was the tall guy whom I had seen around a few times. While some of my friends had claimed he had to be the best looking guy they had ever seen and went out of their way to somehow cross his path, hoping he would notice them, I had done my best to avoid him.

I wasn't swayed by good looks anymore, I had learned the hard way that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Looks could be deceiving and most times they were especially in my few encounters I had in life so far.

I was hoping he would notice the sign, the dining room was closed, but he was persistent and finally I walked over to the door. He flashed me a smile that made me realize why all the girls had been fawning over him and I did a stupid thing.

I opened the door and let him in and when he spoke with that English accent of his, I forgot all those resolutions I had made to not be swept away by a guy ever again. He said he was hungry and apologized about trying to come in when the dining room was closed, but I went to get him some food and then he asked me to sit down and talk with him.

We talked for what seemed like hours and he even got me to laugh a few times, which was something I rarely did around guys beyond my brother. He told me I had an enchanting laugh and a beautiful smile. He asked me what my aspirations were for the future and I asked him did he want to know the practical ones or the ones I was too afraid to pursue. He wanted to know both starting with my practical views. I told him if I was being practical; then I hoped to become a teacher one day, and then he asked me to tell him what I truly wanted to do with my life. I told him something I had never told anyone before.

I wanted to be a writer.

He gave me another one of those killer smiles he possessed, told me I should follow my dreams to become a writer and then he did the last thing I ever imagined he would do, he kissed me. It was a kiss that felt magical; this was one of those kisses I wrote about happening, the kind that could change the entire course of your life kisses.

He told me his first name and asked for mine, along with my phone number. Silly me, I actually thought he would call me, that I would get to know him better, but after a few days passed by, he hadn't called and I never saw him again before the summer ended and I began college.

So now you all know why that I, for one, put aside foolish dreams long ago. I am now totally practical, a no nonsense kind of girl, romantic daydreams and wishes are for other girls, not me. I had vowed I wouldn't ever get swept away by passion; I would wait until I married before I ever slept with another man.

That was five years ago and within the year I should graduate college. It has taken me longer since I have had to work full time while attending school. I have been a waitress for almost three years at the newly renovated Salem Towers. I don't even mind being a waitress, it is something I'm good at, and hope to continue, at least until I acquire a teaching job one day.

I also have a boyfriend. I've dated Rafe Hernandez for almost two years now and he understands my position. He told me if I wanted to wait to have sex until we got married, he would wait. Rafe is a good man, a safe choice for me. He is kind and considerate and even if my heart doesn't flutter when he kisses me, which is all right. I don't expect fireworks and magic anymore, those were childish fantasies of mine that I locked away with all those other dreams I had long ago.

Rafe doesn't make fun of my plans; he agrees with me that we can wait until I'm finished with college before we get married. Since the only time I ever had sex when I was sixteen with Lucas Roberts and it was such an ultimate disappointment, I am sure I'm not missing anything by waiting at least another six months before I become Rafe's wife.

 _So that is where I'm at in my life right now. Things are good and really the only thing to happen lately is that the hotel where my friends and I work has been bought out by some ultra rich family. Tonight the hotel is hosting a big party to launch the new ownership and all staff is on hand to wait on the myriad of guests who are attending what is touted to be the biggest party to hit Salem in ages._

 _I have been working for a few hours, taking around trays of drinks, flashing smiles all around as I serve the people until I come back to refill my now empty_

 _tray . I'm tired, but the money is good, so it is worth the extra hours we have to work tonight. Then my best friend Chloe nudges me to look because the new owner of the hotel is apparently walking our way. I can hear her commenting on how hot he is before I look up to see for myself._

 _There is no mistaking him for someone else, it's him, tall dark and even more handsome than I even remembered, and believe me it was difficult to try and forget him. But I had thought I had successfully pushed him into the back recesses of my mind._

 _I had even told myself he was only a figment of my imagination, since he only existed in my dreams at night, the ones I couldn't control, the ones where my subconscious still tries to highjack my practical self and let that foolish girl who believed in love at first sight emerge._

 _Our eyes meet and I almost think he remembers me as well. For the first time ever since I began being a waitress. , I lose my composure and drop an entire tray of drinks, the crystal glasses shattering all around my feet while the liquid spills out of them splashing my legs._

 _Thank goodness my mind is instantly brought back to reality, I bend down to pick up the mess I've made and pray to god he won't come close to me that this was all some kind of crazy mirage my tired mind is playing on me since I've already worked over twelve hours today.._

 _I can't be seeing EJ again, I just can't._

 _Then I hear his voice, that distinctive voice I would know anywhere even if I hadn't of saw his face. He bends down beside me to start helping me pick up the broken pieces of glass even though I exclaim I am perfectly fine and can do it on my own. I refuse to look him in the eyes again even when he tries to help me up which thankfully my reflexes are good enough to dodge him before he can touch me._

 _Still looking down at the multi pattern tile that covers the entire outside patio area, I mumble an apology for breaking the glasses and excuse myself before he can say anything else to me. I rush to the employee changing area, needing to get to the restroom to splash some water on my face._

 _I look down at my shaking hands after I had cupped them together under the faucet and after I manage to get some drops of water on my face I look into the mirror willing my practical side to emerge back to the forefront of my being._

 _I tell myself it's no big deal, so what if EJ is my new boss. I can handle it; I have weathered worse things than this in my life. I'm all grown up now; I'm not some eighteen year old girl with a silly crush on a guy who never even cared enough to call me back. I'm engaged to be married; my life is all perfectly mapped out._

I don't have room for romantic fantasies in my life anymore and I certainly won't act like some kind of love struck fool the next time I see EJ.

I won't…

And so it begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 2**

I know I can't hide out in the employee changing area all night, I have a job to do, one that pays pretty well, and I can't afford to lose it. I'm sure the new owners could care less if I had previously been named employee of the month before, it's not like the title gets you any more money.

But I like to succeed, even if I do not readily admit this to anyone, I am proud of doing a good job. Chloe says I take things too seriously, but from an early age, I knew that I needed to keep my emotions in check. My mother had left us to fend for ourselves and overnight I went from being a carefree child to a responsible member of our family. My dad was depending on me, and I wasn't ever going to let him down again, especially after the Lucas fiasco which almost completely ruined my reputation.

Speaking of my dad, he worked long hours then, as he still continues to do to this very, so someone had to learn how to cook and clean the house. Even if Carrie was a year older than I, in many ways she was more immature. She always was trying to find a way to get out of doing things and within two years of Marlena leaving our family, Carrie decided to go live with her birth mother Anna.

Carrie leaving provided no hardship to me, we never clicked as some sisters bond, maybe it was due to the fact we had different mothers, or it could have been that we saw the world so differently. I really don't think Eric missed Carrie either; he and I were close and who knows the twin connection we shared might have made Carrie feel left out?

Personally I was glad she had left and her visits became less and less as the years past. Over the years, I had not missed Carrie, but when Eric had left to go to seminary, it was like I was missing a huge piece of myself. I try not to be selfish, Eric is off becoming a man of God, even if I sometimes am envious of Eric's calling.

Eric is revered in our family circle, it is a great honour for him to become a priest and before long it will be time for him to take his final vows. I wonder when that time occurs if I will view him differently than the sibling I would tell my deepest darkest secrets to with one exception.

I had never told Eric about meeting EJ all those years ago and how my heart had felt like it was breaking when EJ hadn't ever called me. I was mystified for a long time afterwards because I had been sure my meeting EJ had been my destiny. Surely my heart wouldn't have been wrong, the strong connection I felt couldn't have only been one sided, but apparently my heart wasn't such a good judge of character.

He hadn't called and after a month of waiting to hear from him, I finally realized there was no call coming. At least that time, I hadn't allowed myself to be swept away and was saved a terrible embarrassment of epic proportions like Lucas had caused me. To this day, I can distinctly recall the disappointment in my grandmother's eyes when I had confessed the horrible truth to her. Caroline Brady, my dad's mother, had been a constant in my life from the start.

I promised my grandmother I would be cautious after living through such a terrible time and I would never let another boy convince me to give of myself until I was married. I am proud to say I have kept that promise for seven years, even when Rafe and I got engaged, we never did the deed.

Anytime we came close, I put a stop to things and so far it has worked well for me. I will wait until my wedding night before I ever have sex again. I look at myself in the mirror again, confident once more in myself and my decisions for the direction my life has taken me.

I'm sure EJ didn't recognize me any way and I am not going to try to get him to take a trip down memory lane. It was one conversation and one kiss we shared, nothing more.

I hear my cousins rounding the corner, giggling about something which is the norm for them, Theresa and Stephanie are two years younger than me, but experience wise with men they are far more advanced. I hear Theresa call out my name and I walk over to them.

I love my cousins, I really do, but they are a handful. Thank goodness they have me to keep them somewhat grounded.

"Sami, where did you go?" Stephanie asked as she pushed pass Theresa to get to me.

"I just needed a minute to regain my composure," I explain patiently, neither Theresa nor Stephanie have ever heard the story of the day I believed I had met my soulmate, only Chloe knew the truth, even if she didn't know what he looked like beyond my vague description I had given her years ago.

Theresa smirked, "Yeah when that hottie came in view you dropped that tray quicker…"

"Then you drop your panties?" Stephanie asked in an innocent tone that was anything but innocent since we all knew Theresa's amorous escapades.

I try to circumvent the argument that will occur if I don't say something to keep my cousins from fighting with one another. "Look Theresa, I don't even know what you are talking about. I am tired and the tray was overloaded with drinks. It slipped out of my hand, that's all."

Theresa rolled her eyes, not really believing my lame excuse; but with Stephanie baiting her with reminders of her wild ways, she decided to let it go for now.

"Anyway, we were worried about you since you weren't your put together self so we came to find you."

"Well that and we wanted to get off our feet for a few minutes, these new outfits they have us wearing along with the shoes they picked out for the waitresses to wear are killing my feet," Stephanie complained as she immediately plopped down on the bench and took off her shoes.

"You are such a wuss Stephanie," Theresa exclaimed as she twirled around the room effortlessly in her high heels.

"At least I'm not the slut of the bunch," Stephanie smiled sweetly as she massaged her feet for a few seconds before putting her shoes back on and walking over to the faucet to wash her hands.

"Please Stephanie, you're as much of a horn dog as me, if not more, only Sami can claim the virtuous spot and god knows she never has any fun unless we beg her to come along with us."

"I do have fun and I'm not virtuous."

"Sami, you've only had sex once," Theresa reminded her.

"Seven years ago," Stephanie added as she completed drying her hands.

"I'm not discussing my sex life with either of you," I began as I start to leave the room ahead of them.

"You have to have sex to have a sex life." Theresa states as I continue to walk back to the party.

"Not everyone wants to be a slut like you," Stephanie stage whispers loud enough for me to hear them and once again my cousins start to bicker about who is the bigger slut.

I shake my head and try my best to ignore them. My decision not to have sex again before I get married seems to be the right one when I hear them talk even though sometimes I wish I knew what they were actually talking about. I mean I'm not ignorant, I actually had sex once, but the way they talk it is like the greatest thing ever and for me it wasn't.

I remind myself before long I will be married and can have all the sex I want with my husband. I wish I was more excited about the prospect, but I'm sure when the time comes I will be ready. I'm even going to the gynaecologist tomorrow morning before I have classes for a check- up. I'm not sure if I will get on birth control pills, my grandmother says when you are married children are a gift from God and if it is meant to be you will be blessed to have a child.

I don't get why Theresa and Stephanie aren't afraid of getting pregnant, but I think both of them may be on birth control pills already. Neither one of them are afraid of my grandmother like I am, although they act like they are nice girls who never have sex when they are around our family.

Sometimes I hate being a nice girl…


	3. Chapter 3

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Meanwhile back at the party_

EJ spotted his sister Alexandra long before she saw him; she was walking around outside admiring the new renovations that had been made out by the pool. It looked like she didn't have a care in the world, but looks can be deceiving sometimes.

EJ gave his sister a hug upon greeting her. "Alexandra, you made it after all."

"I told you I would try if I didn't have any unexpected deliveries this evening."

EJ took her by the hand and led her around, "So what do you think? Do the changes pass your inspection?"

"It's very beautiful EJ, you've spent a lot of money remodelling and it shows."

"Finally decided I had to do something with the trust fund Father gave me instead of travelling around the world without a care in the world."

"Father always does have strings attached when he gives us his gifts," Lexie stated sadly.

"Come sit with me," EJ gestured to one of the new sitting areas that surrounded the exterior of The Afton.

"I will for a minute, but I have to be going soon."

"You've just arrived Alexandra," EJ held onto her hand. "By the way where is Christina?"

"She said she had to work late on a huge project her firm had just received, so I came solo," Lexie sighed as she thought of how distant she and her partner Christina had been lately, it seemed as if one or the other was always working, not leaving much time for each other.

"I was so hoping she could make it tonight, her choices for the interior design turned out even better than I originally thought they would."

"I'll be sure to tell her if she comes home tonight."

EJ raised an eyebrow, "If she comes home? Are you two having problems?"

"I want a baby and she says right now she doesn't because her interior design firm is taking off."

"I'm sorry Alexandra; I know how much you want a family of your own."

"No more than you do."

"I just don't see it happening for me and Nicole."

"Is this because of the miscarriage or the fact that you finally realized you don't love her anymore, if you ever did in the first place?"

"Maybe it is the culminations of several things; but you were right last year, I needed to quit feeling sorry for myself because I wasn't the only person who ever had cancer."

"It may be time for you to move on with your life."

"Nicole stood by me while I had cancer, I just couldn't tell her I wanted a divorce when she was right by my side."

"Feeling gratitude for someone and loving them are two entirely different things EJ. I'm still not convinced her motives for wanting to be Mrs. EJ DiMera were purely for the sake of loving you."

"Well I'm sure the monetary gain she would have as my wife made me even more attractive in her eyes," EJ admitted honestly.

"Told you I thought she was a gold digger," Lexie tapped her younger brother on the chest.

"You know Father had wanted me to settle down," EJ stated matter of fact.

"And you always do what Father says…"

EJ shook his head, "That would be you dear sister. You've been the apple of Father's eye while I've been the embarrassment of his life."

"EJ you stopped partying all the time."

"Getting arrested abroad will do that to a person."

"You shouldn't have gotten married to prove a point to Father."

"He was going to cut me off without a cent," EJ reminded his sister.

"Sometimes I wonder if we would have been better off without all the money."

EJ shrugged his shoulders, "I'm glad we don't have to find out. I don't believe being destitute would suit me."

Lexie shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me in check," EJ kissed her cheek.

"Someone has to, but right now I need to go home. Maybe Christina will be there by the time I arrive."

"I hope things get better for you two."

"I hope you tell Nicole you want out of this marriage the longer you wait; the worse it is going to be for you."

"For me or my bank account?"

"Both," Lexie got up from where she was sitting by EJ. "Goodnight, little brother."

"Goodnight Alexandra, thank you for coming tonight, it means a lot."

"Love you."

"Ditto."

EJ watched his sister walk away never realizing the entire time he was talking to her, his wife Nicole was listening to their conversation. Nicole's face was one of anger as she continued to sit on the other side of the alcove even after Lexie had left. She didn't want EJ to discover she had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

EJ was sadly mistaken if he thought he was divorcing her. She already had a plan in action to ensure he would never leave her, by tomorrow night he wouldn't ever be able to walk away from her.

She was sure of it…


	4. Chapter 4

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 4**

Sami kept walking faster to distance herself away from the bickering of Theresa and Stephanie, not that either of the girls noticed since they were busy trying to one-up each other with their derogatory comments. She loved her cousins dearly and they did keep life rather entertaining, but she had wasted enough time already worrying over a man who apparently didn't even recognize her.

She made her way back to the main serving station ready to start over again, she wasn't going to let any man, even an extremely hot looking one, get her distracted from her job. It was just a fluke anyway, maybe she had thought she had seen EJ and it wasn't even him at all.

That thought made her feel better as she came back with a smile as Todd greeted her warmly. Of course as soon as Chloe saw Sami return she made a beeline straight to her best friend. She nudged her as soon as she reached her.

"Okay girlfriend, what is up with you?"

Sami shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "I just thought I saw someone I knew from long ago and it shook me up, but I really don't even think it was him."

Chloe gasped, "The new hot hotel owner; is he the one?"

Sami shook her head, she didn't want to get Chloe trying to figure out her mystery man that she had now convinced herself had been a figment of her imagination.

Chloe's eyes grew wider as she raised her voice loud enough for the bartenders to hear, "Oh my god Sami is he the guy you had the instant connection with and kissed?"

Todd stopped pouring a drink midway since he could hear Chloe and seeing Sami start to blush, he just had to ask, "Who did you kiss Sami? I've been trying to get you to tell that detective goodbye and give me a chance instead."

Sami smiled sweetly, Todd was gay, but he loved to tease her since it kept who the girls had dubbed Wanker Wayne away from them since he was a total sleezeball and was always trying to hit on them. "Todd, you know I'll always love you."

"I can love you long time," Wanker Wayne said suggestively as he came up behind Chloe and Sami before they even realized it, which made them immediately turn their heads away in disgust.

"Shut up Wayne," Chloe began to tell him off while all Sami wanted to do was get away from his slimy presence. Wanker Wayne was really a perv.

Another bartender named Elliott called out, "We need more champagne over at the cabana."

"I'll go," Sami volunteered, wanting to get far, far away from Wanker Wayne even if Chloe was telling him to go to hell and that she would rather hook up with anyone other than him.

Sami grabbed two freshly opened bottles of champagne and walked away as she faintly heard Wanker Wayne telling Chloe how much he would love to see her kissing another female, preferably Sami.

She made it to the tented cabana that was lit inside with twinkling lights, thinking how pretty it all looked before she saw the table to the side already lined up with glasses that needed champagne poured in them. She went to the table and began to pour champagne, trying not to listen to the various conversations that were flittering all around her.

Sami wasn't a part of this world, the one where the rich and privileged converged to talk about things she dreamed she could and determined she would do one day, well most of them beyond the cheating on spouses and such, but the good things like going to the opera, seeing plays on Broadway, going to different countries, etc...

She was pouring the drinks, almost one bottle empty when she felt someone come up behind her, she guessed they would be taking one of the already filled glasses when she heard the voice again, that sexy British accent she recalled from years ago.

"I'll hand out the glasses of champagne," the voice said close enough to make her turn her head in his direction and their eyes met once more. This time though he paused midway to reaching for a glass and looked at her closely.

Sami now wished she hadn't volunteered to bring champagne to the cabana; damn her luck wasn't good tonight at all. It was definitely him.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" EJ asked Sami as he moved slightly closer to her.

Sami turned her head, intent on pouring another glass as she replied, "I don't think so."

EJ stopped her from pouring another glass when he briefly touched her arm, almost causing her to drop the champagne bottle in the process, luckily this time though her grip was better than it had been on the tray of drinks and it didn't hit the floor.

"I'm sure of it, I know you from somewhere."

Sami tried to divert his attention, "I really don't think so since I'm usually not dressed like this…"

EJ lowered his voice, "Oh did we meet at Club Echelon, the place on Fifth and Vine? Do you work there as well?"

Sami's mouth dropped open, she would never in a million years go to that club, much less work there. EJ thought she was a stripper in her part time? Before she thought better of it, she blurted out the first thing that came into her mind, "You jackass!"

Before EJ could reply in his defence, Sami heard a woman's voice over the din of the crowd as she tapped her glass to make an announcement, "A toast to my wonderful husband EJ, your hard work and perseverance in renovating The Afton has paid off. Congratulations darling."

Sami immediately placed the champagne bottle on the table and quietly walked away from EJ, thinking she had probably lost the job she actually enjoyed doing since she worked with some great people.

How dare he think she was a striper! Then to top it off apparently he was married too. If it wasn't so comically tragic, she would cry, but she was tougher than that and wouldn't shed a tear. For a moment there she thought he had actually remembered her from that day so long ago, but she was wrong.

So wrong…


	5. Chapter 5

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 5**

 _As Sami walks away from the cabana crowd toasting EJ's success with The Afton._

 _We briefly cut to Lexie's townhouse._

While Lexie was happy to have been able to see her brother EJ at the premiere party for the renovations being completed at The Afton, she was tired. She had a long day tomorrow, since she would be helping a fellow colleague that was on annual leave due to the fact since she had gotten married recently.

She had almost fallen asleep during the limo ride back to the townhouse, the driver having to speak up to remind her they had safely arrived at her home. After thanking the driver, she scrounged around in her purse to find her keys.

She finally managed to get the key in the door and walked into the foyer, but something seemed off as soon as she walked in the townhouse. She thought she heard a noise and then it was quiet once more. She convinced herself it was just coming into the house at night alone that had made her jittery, and then she heard it again.

She walked down the hallway, trying to find the source of the sound. Her heart was beating fast with fear since it sounded like it was coming from her and Christina's bedroom. She debated whether or not to call the cops and when she opened the door to the bedroom, she was glad she hadn't made the call.

No one had broken into her townhouse, instead her partner Christina was in bed with someone else. Sheena, one of the co-workers from Christina's interior design firm was with her and there was no doubt as to what they were doing.

As soon as Christina realized Lexie was at the door, she tried to push Sheena off of her to go after Lexie, claiming this was all some kind of mistake. Sheena didn't mean anything to her, but Lexie was already in the hallway and headed out the door.

 _Back at the party…_

After Sami had called EJ a jackass and left the cabana, she composed herself where no one would know she was upset. It would only cause more questions to be asked of her and at the moment she wasn't in the mood for talking.

The rest of the night, she kept working and if she thought she caught a glimpse of the tall and dark headed man who was supposedly now her boss, she would make a detour and go another way. She successfully dodged seeing him again and only hoped she wouldn't be getting a pink slip within the next few days for losing her temper.

It had stung, EJ trying to place her and then thinking she was a stripper. While these new outfits left little to be hidden and she did have a curvy body, there was no way in hell she would ever strip naked in front of men she didn't know.

Hell she didn't even get naked for her fiancé; Rafe understood her desire to wait until they were married before they fully consummated their relationship. Rafe was so understanding and nice; he would have never called her a stripper.

Well, EJ hadn't outright called her a stripper, but the insinuation was the same. She tried to push out thoughts of him and stayed busy the rest of the night. The party ended around two in the morning and Sami rushed to the employee dressing room to change into her clothes she would wear to take the bus home.

Tonight instead of riding home on the bus with her cousins or even Chloe, she was riding alone since the girls had opted to go partying at a club after they got off from work. They begged Sami to go with them, but she wasn't in the mood to go dancing with them besides she had an early doctor's appointment before classes and then she would be back at work again.

Thank goodness the bus wasn't full and she could ride in silence. After she arrived home, she was getting ready for bed when her phone beeped signalling she had a text message.

Rafe-How was the party tonight?

Sami-It was long and boring. How was the stakeout?

Rafe-Long and boring too, nothing much happening yet, but I still have a few hours to go on surveillance.

Sami-Still can't tell me what case you are working on?

Rafe-Sorry, police business.

Sami-As usual, but I understand. Tell Amanda I said hello.

Rafe-will do, even though she is being grumpy about this late night surveillance gig, but we have to try to find some more evidence.

Sami-well have fun, I'm going to bed.

Rafe-yeah it's late and you have an early morning tomorrow don't you?

Sami-yes, don't remind me.

Rafe-Sweet dreams. I love you.

Sami-You too.

 _At the police stakeout…_

Rafe adjusted his binoculars once more thinking tonight was going to be a complete bust when suddenly something caught his attention. Tyler Simmons, one of the men they had been following since they believed he had ties to the illusive drug lord they had dubbed as the Phoenix, was with someone.

"Amanda, you got the camera ready?" Rafe asked as Tyler was apparently having some kind of meeting with a woman.

"Rafe, I don't think she could be the Phoenix," Amanda stated in a matter of fact tone.

"She might be, since we don't know what the Phoenix looks like yet."

"I'm pretty sure this is just a hook up for Tyler."

"We have to get some pics; it could be a tie in to their drug trade operation."

Amanda snorted, "Looks like the girl may be into being tied up, but as to linking her to the drug ring, I'm not sure."

"Just take the pics; she might be important to the case. At any rate we will need to find out who she is just to rule out any possibility."

"Sometimes this job sucks," Amanda said as she focused the lens on the camera and begin to take pictures of the man and woman in various poses.

"Tell me about it," Rafe winced as the couple started to have sex. "Okay, I think we have enough."

"Thank goodness," Amanda put down the camera as she picked up her cup of coffee which had now grown cold.

"We'll have to try to figure out who this woman is, and how she is connected to Tyler."

"Looks like she was pretty connected to Tyler," Amanda remarked dryly as Rafe started to laugh. His partner Amanda was a good one, they had worked together for almost three years now.

"At least we could identify her even if she was naked."

"Which she was."

They continued their talk as they began to load up their equipment. Now they had the task of figuring out who this woman could be and if she was involved in the drug trafficking that had been plaguing Salem.

 _Sami's home…_

Sami looked at the clock on her nightstand and groaned it was already 3:30 am and she had to be on the bus by 7:00 to make her 8:00 am appointment at the doctor's office. She climbed into bed, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _The next morning…_

Sami thought what was that incessant beeping? She quickly realized it was the alarm on her phone. She groaned, hating to be up this early after getting in bed so late last night, but she had been lucky to even get an appointment on such short notice, especially an early morning one which would ensure she wouldn't have to wait for hours upon end at the doctor's office.

She snoozed some on the bus ride and when she had entered the doctor's office it hadn't been a few minutes before she was being called back into a room. She listened to the nurse as she instructed her to get undressed and then put on the little blue cover-up and the doctor would be in shortly.

Sami did as she was told and then went to lie down on the table, even though she was chilled by the temperature in the room, she dozed back off to sleep.

 _In the hallway at the doctor's office…_

The nurse handed Dr. Perrault a tray, instructed her that the patient in room 5 was here for a pap smear, the patient in room 6 was here for an insemination. She was slightly concerned about Lexie. Normally she was bright and cheerful; this morning however was another story. Lexie seemed distracted and looked as if she had been crying.

She asked Lexie if she was sure of her instructions, and Lexie absently nodded as she took the tray with her. Before she entered room 5, her cell phone rang and she placed the tray down to take the call.

It was from a hysterical Christina begging her for forgiveness that she had made a mistake, but Lexie cut the phone call off during her impassioned speech. She picked back up the tray and walked into room 5 asking her patient Miss Brady if she was ready for her insemination.

Sami awoke with a start, and answered yes as she tried to get her bearings, the lack of sleep causing her to be disoriented for a few minutes. Lexie introduced herself to Sami amidst the tears she was shedding

"Are you here alone?" Lexie asked as she tried to stop crying.

Sam answered, "Yes, I'm all by myself."

"That's so brave of you," Lexie replied as she washed her hands and put on the gloves and then settled down at the end of the table.

Sami thought that was kind of a strange comment, but passed it off to not enough sleep on her part. She asked the doctor, "Are you okay?"

Lexie nodded at her feet and stated yes, she was and then she asked Sami to relax and that it would all be over within less a minute.

Sami leant back down, closed her eyes and before she knew it the doctor told her she was finished.

Lexie took off her gloves, exited the room and headed to room 6 and opened the door, immediately taking a step back when she saw her sister in law waiting to see the doctor.

Nicole had a look of surprise on her face, "Lexie, I thought I was seeing Dr. Conner."

Lexie calmly answered, "I'm helping Dr. Conner out by working her patients into my rotation while she is on vacation. I didn't realize you were a patient of Dr. Conner."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I needed a new gynaecologist since EJ and I have moved to Salem. I realize this may seem awkward, but you might as well know I had EJ's sperm sample unfrozen so that we could do an insemination."

"And EJ was okay with this?" Lexie asked as she recalled her conversation with her brother from the night before. While Lexie knew EJ wanted a family one day, he hadn't been sure of wanting to stay being married to Nicole.

Nicole stated with a hateful tone in her voice, "Look, this isn't any of your business and I know for a fact once you unthaw the sperm specimen it can't be refrozen. So unless you want your brother's only chance to have a biological child destroyed by your sudden case of morality popping up, I guess you will have to do the procedure, or do I need to request for someone else to perform it for me? I'm not leaving this office until I have the insemination completed. I'm going to have EJ's child!"

Lexie looked distraught for a second, she thought she was going into this room to perform a pap smear, not encounter her sister-in-law demanding she perform an artificial insemination procedure. Immediately Lexie realized she had gotten her patients mixed up. Thinking she wouldn't say anything since there was only a twenty percent chance the procedure would even work, she decided to act like she was going to do an insemination on her sister in law, only injecting her with saline solution since Nicole wouldn't know the difference anyway.

When Lexie was done, she left Nicole's room and went to the bathroom to throw up. What in the hell had she done? This was a mistake of epic proportions because she had inseminated the wrong patient with the only remaining sample of her brother's sperm, which he had frozen before he began chemo treatments for cancer a little bit over a year ago.

She could only pray the insemination wouldn't take on the other patient even if that meant EJ's chance to have a biological child would vanish. Thinking of how she had inadvertently screwed up her brother's life, she threw up again.

Lexie finally composed herself, washed up and went back to work. Now though when she walked into a patient's room she specifically asked the patient's name and made sure she knew exactly what the patient was in the office for that day. She couldn't afford another mistake like the one she had accidentally made this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 6**

 _That same afternoon in the doctor's office…_

Lexie nervously paced the floor in her private office for what seemed like hours. She had told the nurse to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day due to having a migraine headache. Which of course wasn't true, but she couldn't just blurt out what she had done either even if it was a mistake.

She felt so guilty and had gone back and forth debating whether or not she should tell EJ. He deserved to know the truth, but she was scared he would despise her from now on for her careless mistake.

So she decided to call Serena instead, maybe she could help her sort out this awful mess. While it had been a long time since she had seen her, Lexie knew she could trust Serena to steer her in the right direction.

It only took thirty minutes for Serena to arrive, and as soon as she walked into the door of Lexie's office, Lexie instantly felt calmer than she had all day long.

"Thank you for coming when I called," Lexie began as Serena took a seat.

"I'm surprised you called me," Serena stated honestly.

"I didn't know who else to turn to," Lexie started to tear up and tried her best not to cry.

"If something is wrong, shouldn't you call your wife?" Serena asked point blank.

"I caught Christina with someone else last night."

"Oh Lexie, I'm so sorry." Serena reached out a hand to touch Lexie.

As soon as Serena touched Lexie, the tears started falling, "I was such a fool. I thought Christina loved me, wanted to start a family with me, but I found her with Sheena."

"Sheena, as in Sheena the bouncer from MSR?"

"Oh my god, I thought I had seen her somewhere before when Christina introduced me to her as her new assistant?"

"How could you forget Sheena? She was the one who towered over all the women at MSR."

"I guess you had been paying more attention to her than I ever did. The only time I ever went there was the night I met you."

"It was a favourite bar of mine," Serena reminisced for a few seconds and then shook her head. "Sorry, I'm having a difficult time imagining Sheena with Christina. They are so different from one another."

"Well imagine this; I discovered with my own two eyes that Sheena was a man!"

"Could it be Funky Cold Medina?"

At that comment, Lexie started to laugh, "Only you would think of that Serena."

"Well that may have been one of my go to songs if I ever was drunk enough to sing karaoke."

"You still can make me laugh even if my world is falling apart."

"What's going on Lexie? I never would have thought you would call me again. If something was bothering you and you couldn't go to Christina for help, I would think you would turn to EJ. You two are so close."

"What I did today…he will never forgive me."

"What did you do?"

"I need legal advice."

"You know I don't practice law anymore."

"I guess being a trophy wife kind of makes things like having a successful career fall to the wayside." Serena rose up from the chair she was sitting in, ready to leave if necessary, but Lexie was already apologizing to her. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Just tell me what you did."

"I accidentally inseminated the wrong woman this morning."

"Have you been drinking again?"

Lexie shook her head, "No, but if I was ever going to fall off the wagon, today would be the day to start."

"Why would EJ be upset with you for making a mistake at your work."

"It was his specimen."

"What?"

"The nurse was giving me instructions; one woman was here for a pap smear, the other an insemination. Christina called trying to explain and I was upset and I guess I thought I was in the right room until I walked into the other room and there was Nicole."

"Why would Nicole come to you? She knows you can't stand her."

"I was filling in for Dr. Conner and as soon as Nicole saw me, I knew I had messed up. Nicole informed me if I didn't inseminate her, she would get someone else into the room to do it because she knew once the sample had been unthawed, and it wouldn't be able to be refrozen. So I panicked and inseminated her with some saline since she wouldn't know the difference."

"That sneaky bitch," Serena exclaimed. "I can't believe EJ wanted her to get pregnant."

Lexie nodded her head and started to cry again, "He was telling me last night he wanted to divorce her, but Serena It was EJ's only specimen."

Serena walked up to Lexie, looked her straight in the eye, "Well what's done is done. Don't say a word to anyone. EJ doesn't have to know what happened. Let him think it didn't work."

"But it might on the other patient."

"What is the percentage of the insemination actually working?"

"Around a twenty percent chance…"

"Then hopefully it won't work and then EJ can blame Nicole for taking this upon herself without his consent."

"I've ruined his chance to have a family."

"Better to ruin it by inseminating the wrong person and it not taking than for Nicole actually getting pregnant. "

"But Serena…"

"Not a word Lexie, I don't want you to lose everything and if this comes out you could lose your medical license. Just wait it out and then when Nicole and EJ come in, you can just tell them the procedure didn't work."

"I'm not sure…"

"I'm sure enough for both of us," Serena pulled Lexie into a tight hug and silenced any other objections Lexie might have by kissing her.

 _Later on that evening…_

EJ walked into the penthouse suite he shared with Nicole and instantly knew something was off. A table was set with candles glowing and Nicole was there waiting for him with a huge smile on her face. It had been weeks since they had shared dinner together, so to see a romantic setting for the two of them wasn't something he was expecting.

"EJ, I've been waiting for you."

EJ cocked his head to the side as he cast a curious look in Nicole's direction. "What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something special for you…," Nicole paused and gave him a secretive smile before she continued. "Well since you did something extra special for me."

Now EJ was really confused, beyond Nicole and him celebrating the renovations at the hotel last night and that was just for show for all the members of the board for DiMera Enterprises, they hadn't even spoken much lately to each other. As for him doing anything for what he was hoping would soon to be his ex-wife he couldn't pinpoint a single thing he had done for her. Most of the time he had tried his best to avoid her, opting to work late hours where he wouldn't have to refuse her sexual advances. He hadn't moved out of the bedroom they shared, but he had really thought about doing so for q while now.

"I'm sorry Nicole; I don't understand what you are talking about…"

"Silly me, let me explain, come sit," Nicole ushered EJ to the table and he reluctantly sat down, immediately noticing the dinner table was filled with some of his favourite foods. While Nicole was somewhat disappointed EJ had not even pulled out her chair for her, she let it pass. What she needed to tell him, he needed to be sitting down.

Even though EJ was hungry and the food looked very tempting, he didn't want to go through another ruse of a dinner with Nicole. He still had too much to do with running the hotel properly. This was his one chance to prove to his father that he wasn't the rich playboy who never took anything seriously.

EJ offered up an excuse which he hoped wouldn't turn out to be the beginning of another full blown argument with Nicole. "While this all looks wonderful, I have so many things to do tonight and I really don't have time to try and solve one of your riddles."

Nicole sighed, EJ never seemed to make time for her anymore, but she needed to tell him what she did since it was too late to go back now. "EJ, I wanted to talk to you and explain what I've done."

"What have you done Nicole?"

Nicole reached out her hand towards EJ and grasped his hand, "I went to the doctor this morning and used your specimen. I wanted this to be a new beginning for us, for us to finally start the family we had both wanted so badly."

EJ's eyes grew wide, "How could you do that to me? It was my only chance to, to…"

"For us to have a family, like the one we had planned for before I lost our other baby and then you got so sick…"

"I can't believe you did this without consulting with me. This should have been something we both discussed and agreed upon together."

"When do you even grace me with your presence anymore? It's like I have to book a time with your personal secretary to even see you during the day, much less the night! I can't go back and have it reversed even if I wanted to, which I don't. We'll find out in two weeks if the insemination was successful."

EJ pushed back from the table, any appetite he had was lost. "We'll discuss this later. Right now I'm afraid if I say anything else to you, it may be something I can't take back."

Nicole arose from her chair and reached out to touch EJ's arm, but he instantly recoiled away from her touch. Without another word to her, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Nicole debated whether or not to follow after him, but decided to let him go, right now she had to take care of herself and hopefully the new life that was growing inside of her.

She wasn't going to let EJ leave her, she was going to have his only child and in the process secure her position with the millions of dollars she would get if he did decide to divorce her later. She only had one year left to go before the prenuptial agreement of having to be married to EJ for five years sealed the deal and she would have rights to half of everything he owned. She wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight and having this insemination pretty much ensured she was going to come out a winner after everything was said and done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Two weeks later…_

Sami thought she had done a pretty good job of managing to avoid running into EJ while she was working her shifts at the hotel. If by chance she ever saw a glimpse of him, she quickly averted to an avenue of escape. She was happy she hadn't gotten into trouble for calling him a jackass even if he had deserved it for insinuating he thought he recalled her from Club Echelon.

But she didn't have time to worry about EJ DiMera. She was busy with school, working at the hotel and trying to find time to date Rafe since his schedule seemed even busier than hers if that was possible due to him working nonstop on this latest case he and Amanda were working together on to solve.

No, this morning Chloe was rambling on and on about what a skank Mimi Lockhart was and while Sami agreed with her best friend wholeheartedly, she wasn't feeling well at all. Frankly it was all she could do to keep up with the entire conversation since Stephanie and Theresa were also throwing in their two cents about how whorish Mimi was and how they couldn't understand why their cousin Shawn Douglas would go out with Mimi instead of Chloe.

Sami thought thank goodness it was only a few more stops until they reached the hotel. Maybe it was just the bus was really crowded this morning and by the time they would get off the bus she would be able to breathe in some fresh air. Then on the next stop, two nuns entered the bus looking for some seats.

Sami nudged Chloe, "Let's get up, the nuns need a seat."

Chloe frowned, "I thought you said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm not, but they are nuns Chloe. We are supposed to respect the nuns."

Chloe huffed, "At least they aren't the ones who used to cane me daily at school."

Theresa snorted, "No that would be all the rest of them apparently."

Sami shook her head as she got up from her seat with Chloe following behind her so the nuns to have their seat on the bus. She reached up for the holder while she could hear Stephanie stating that Theresa had gotten caned all the time too, yet before Sami could hear what she was sure would be a snarky reply from Theresa she saw black dots before her eyes.

And then everything went completely black as she fainted dead away on the floor of the bus.

 _A short while later at the emergency room of Salem University Hospital…_

The next thing Sami knew she was sitting on a hospital bed, with Chloe, Theresa and Stephanie who were all hovering around her, speculating as to what could be wrong with Sami.

Chloe began, "Well I saw on The Doctors the other day…"

"It could be that new Asian flu," Stephanie said as Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Please the only thing Asian you know about is that hottie Bae who works at the bar in the hotel…."

"His name is not Bae," Chloe began to argue. "Stephanie just calls him that because she can't pronounce his name correctly."

"Like you are some kind of linguist," Theresa retorted back to Chloe.

Sami was about to say something to calm them all down so they wouldn't get thrown out of the hospital before she found out what was wrong with her when suddenly Dr. Daniel Jonas opened up the curtain and announced, "Well Sami I think we figured out what was wrong with you. You're pregnant."

All at once all four women laughed at him and finally Sami stopped laughing long enough to ask him, "No really, what is wrong with me Dr. Jonas?"

"We tested your urine and it came back positive. You are going to have a baby."

Sami shook her head, "I can't be pregnant. I haven't had sex in…."

Chloe looked at Daniel as if he had grown two heads, "Are you an idiot? Sami hasn't had sex in over seven years!"

"They say if you don't have sex in seven years it grows back anyway." Stephanie stated seriously. Everyone turned to look at Stephanie. "I swear it's true at least that is what Grandma Brady was saying to Aunt Hope the other day when they were talking about Sami."

"Grandma and Hope were talking about me?" Sami asked, but before Stephanie could say anything else Dr. Jonas began to speak again.

"Sami, do you need to talk to me alone? You're definitely pregnant."

"You're definitely a dumbass," Chloe pushed Daniel back from Sami. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"A very good looking one apparently," Theresa offered up with a wink to Dr. Jonas.

"It's rare to get a positive result if you aren't pregnant," Dr. Jonas began to explain.

Chloe turned to Sami, "Have you and Rafe slept together and you didn't tell me, your best friend?"

Sami shook her head, "No! This has to be some kind of crazy mix up. I haven't had sex with Rafe or anyone else for that matter!"

"Give her another test," Chloe demanded as she folded her arms under her chest.

"You are going to have the same results…" Dr. Dan stated.

"It must be some kind of hormonal thing," Sami said in a matter of fact tone. "I have not had sex, there is no way I could be pregnant!"

Dr. Jonas bit his bottom lip and proceeded to give Sami another test. She drank the cup of water and within less than two minutes he was holding up a strip in front of the entire group that was a bright hot pink color. "Pink means pregnant."

"Oh my god! That means Sami is like a virgin having a baby! You know the Madonna song? Like a virgin, touched for the very first time…"

"This can't be right!" Sami began to argue.

Theresa instantly fell on her knees, made the sign of the cross and began to pray, "Hail Mary, full of grace! Forgive me for I have sinned..."

Chloe looked at Sami and back at the pink strip Dr. Jonas was holding up in front of them all and she fainted.

Stephanie asked innocently, "Oh my god do you think Chloe got a strain of that Asian flu too because she definitely isn't a reborn virgin like Sami? I know for a fact she banged Shawn Douglas last week."

"Someone hand me my phone!" Sami demanded over the din of Theresa's praying about an immaculate conception and Stephanie beginning to sing out loud all the verses of the Madonna song since it was a favourite one of hers anyway. Dr. Jonas got her phone and handed it to her as she punched in the number of Dr. Conner's office.

"Yes, I need to see someone at Dr. Conner's office. I've got a crazy doctor over here claiming I'm pregnant!"

"You are pregnant," Daniel murmured as Chloe began to come to from her fainting spell.

Stephanie stopped mid verse to ask, "Hey Chloe do you think you are pregnant too?"

Sami shook her head, hoping another fight wouldn't break out between the girls before they reached Dr. Conner's office. This was all some kind of a fluke, she was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 8**

 _At the OBGYN office…_

Lexie's worst fear was coming true. She had been informed by Dr. Conner's head nurse that a patient had just called in with a claim of being pregnant when she was sure there was no way this could possibly be true. She asked since Dr. Conner was at the hospital with a patient who needed an emergency C-section, was there anyway Lexie could fit this patient into the already tight schedule she had for today?

Lexie tried to keep the surprise in her face from showing. Well at least now she knew the constant worrying of the past two weeks had been a valid concern. Her mistake was not only going to change the course of her brother's life, but another person's life would be drastically altered too. She recalled how nice the young woman had been to her, although she guessed this time she wouldn't receive the same kind of attitude from her when she saw her today and broke the news to her that she was indeed pregnant.

It was time to face the music; EJ and Nicole were already in her office waiting for her to come speak with them, to tell them if they were going to be parents. It looked like one of them was going to be a parent, but it wasn't going to be Nicole who would be carrying EJ's baby. Before she entered her private office Lexie told the nurse of course to fit the woman in who had called and to please notify her as soon as she arrived and was situated in a patient room.

Lexie took a deep breath, tried to calm her nerves and entered her office with a smile on her face. She came to her desk and sat down looking at the couple before her; both of them had a visage of hopefulness about them. Lexie knew EJ had been upset with Nicole for using his specimen, but he had come to accept it and had even told Lexie he hoped the procedure had worked since it was his only chance to be a father without going the route of adoption one day.

Before Lexie could tell them the truth, that she had mistakenly performed the insemination upon another patient, Nicole asked the question, "So Lexie, am I pregnant?"

Lexie shook her head and for a moment felt sorry for Nicole as she started to cry, EJ placed his hand over Nicole's as he tried to calm her down and then he looked to his sister. "Are you sure Lexie?"

Lexie shook her head and hated to see the disappointment in her brother's eyes, while she knew he didn't love Nicole, he had told Lexie he would try to work things out with her if she was pregnant. Nicole wept silently, her heart broken once more, after she had miscarried two years ago; she had desperately hoped to have another child.

EJ was trying not to cry too, it was like reliving the heartbreak of losing the child he and Nicole had both wanted years ago again. Even if he didn't love Nicole anymore, if he ever truly had, it was difficult to see her looking so distraught and defeated.

There was a knock on the door and then the nurse opened the door slightly to tell Lexie the patient was here and waiting for her in room two. Lexie told her thank you and that she would be there within a few minutes time. The nurse shut the door behind her and now it was time to tell her brother the truth even if it meant losing him forever.

EJ looked up to his sister, tears in his eyes that hadn't fallen yet, "So I guess that's it then, no chance for me to ever be a father."

"Not necessarily," Lexie began hesitantly. "I have something to tell you both and I want you to hear me out before either one of you say anything. Two weeks ago, I had found Christina in a rather compromising position and I was a mess emotionally the next day at work. I was juggling the patient schedule with Dr. Conner being out of town, the nurse was telling me what I needed to do in the different patient rooms. I received a call from Christina right before I entered the patient rooms and I got my orders mixed up. EJ, I inseminated another woman with your sperm."

Nicole whipped her head back up quickly; surely Lexie was lying to them both. "No, you did the procedure on me that morning."

"If you recall correctly, I was shocked to see you here Nicole. When I had realized what I had done I panicked and decided to let you think I had inseminated you since there was only a twenty percent chance that the insemination would even be a success."

Nicole didn't want Lexie to reveal anything else from their previous conversation to EJ so she began to rant instead, "You ruined our chances to have a baby! I can't believe how incompetent you are as a doctor!"

EJ was trying to keep his own anger under control, but it was difficult. "Lexie, are you trying to say this other woman is impregnated with my, my…?"

He couldn't even finish his sentence he was so upset. Granted he had been furious with Nicole for using his specimen without his consent, but if this was the only chance he would ever be able to have a child, he wanted the opportunity to be a father.

"It appears that way, I haven't gone in to formally check her, but she had called the office this morning after going to the ER at Salem University Hospital stating some doctor was telling her she was pregnant."

"Who is she?" EJ asked quietly, his words barely audible to both women in the room.

"I can't tell you EJ. She has a right to her privacy."

"You will tell me if this woman is carrying my child!"

"Our child!" Nicole interjected. "If she is carrying our child, the one we would be having if your sister wasn't such an incredible screw up!"

Lexie bit her tongue, she understood Nicole's anger towards her and with that in mind, and she didn't try to justify her actions any further. She had made a terrible mistake and her brother was going to be the one to suffer for it.

"EJ, all I can tell her is the father does know, but unless she chooses to contact you…"

"So this woman could just have my baby and I have no damn rights to the child at all?"

Lexie shook her head, "I'm not saying you wouldn't have rights to your child, but the decision on whether or not she chooses to remain pregnant is up to her. It's her body, her choice."

The look of disbelief on her brother's face was telling. Lexie quickly realized beyond a shadow of a doubt that EJ felt betrayed by her actions and her unwillingness to tell him exactly who the woman was that was pregnant.

EJ arose from his chair and stated with a deadly calm in his voice, "I won't forgive you for this Lexie."

Nicole also stood up, "Neither will I. Your future as a doctor is ruined! We will see you lose your license to practice medicine."

Lexie looked down at the floor, willing the tears not to start flowing. While she didn't care if Nicole hated her for all eternity, she loved EJ and would be lost without him in her life. EJ and Nicole exited the room with a slam of the door and Lexie took a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

Right now she needed to go tell this poor girl the truth, and pray she would find it in her heart to keep the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 9**

When Lexie opened the door to patient room 2, Miss Brady was not alone as she had been during her previous appointment. There were three women standing around the patient all speaking at the same time until Lexie entered the room and as soon as she did, all chatter immediately ceased.

Sami began the conversation, "Dr. Perrault, the craziest thing happened to me this morning. I went to the ER at Salem University Hospital because I thought I might be getting the flu and one of the doctors kept insisting I was pregnant."

"Believe me if any of us were pregnant it would probably be Theresa or maybe Chloe," Stephanie added as if Lexie knew these women. Lexie deduced since she knew Sami was sitting on the table, the girl must be talking about the other two women in the room.

One of the aforementioned women retorted, "Like you're the virgin of the group Stephanie."

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm no virgin, but Sami is the re-born one. I've already explained that if you don't have sex for seven years you become revirginized. "

Even though the very thought of such a word or action being possible was absurd. Yet one of the girls nodded in fervent agreement and performed the sign of the cross. Before she could fall to her knees though, Sami shot her a warning look and the girl immediately stood up straight even though she kept crossing herself and if Lexie wasn't mistaken the girl was mumbling prayers under her breath.

"Stop it Theresa, I'm not some kind of patron saint!"

"You could be Sami, I mean if you haven't had sex in over seven years than you know…"

"Stephanie, no more of this reborn virgin stuff even if I've only had sex once."

"Seven years ago to an immature jerk," another woman with the vivid blue eyes stated heatedly.

All four girls stopped any kind of arguing and immediately agreed with nods of their heads and mumblings of so true etc…

Well at least now Lexie knew for sure her brother EJ was the only possible candidate for being the daddy of this baby with these revelations being brought out in this very strange conversation she had found herself in the middle of ever since she had entered the room. Even though EJ was furious with her at the moment at least he was going to be a father one day. The particular thought comforted her that her brother's only chance to have a baby without going the route of adoption was a now a certainty instead of all hopes being dashed.

Finally Sami broke up the mutual hate fest for Lucas Roberts and directed her attention back to Lexie, "So please tell me what is going on with me. I just have some kind of weird hormonal flu right? Do I have to do another bogus pregnancy test?"

All eyes turned expectantly toward Lexie awaiting her answer. Lexie took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult to say, but she had to do it. "Sami, I'm afraid the doctor at the ER was correct."

Sami cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes; surely she must be hearing things. This must be some kind of flu for her to be misunderstanding not one, but two doctors this morning. "I can't be pregnant."

"I accidentally artificially inseminated you." Lexie began to explain even though all the women in the room started to talk again at the same time.

"No freaking way!"

"This story will be in Star magazine!"

"I still believe it is a holy sign from the Lord above…."

Finally Sami shushed them all by directing her attention back to the doctor, "This can't be true. Please, I can't be pregnant."

Lexie shook her head, "I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake."

The girl with the vivid blue eyes yelled, "You're damn right you made a huge mistake! What kind of freaking doctor are you?"

Sami placed a hand on the girl's arm to calm her down, "Chloe please calm down."

"How can you be calm?"

"There has to be some mistake. Things like this don't happen in real life, especially not to me."

"It's true Sami. I can perform another pregnancy test on you, but the results are going to be the same as the ones you received in the ER earlier this morning."

"But I have plans, I'm almost finished with college, I'm engaged…" Sami's voice trailed off while the other girls kept talking about how inept Lexie was at being a doctor.

Lexie kneeled down in front of Sami as she tried to ignore the women surrounding them both. "You have options. There is a prescription I can give you to abort the baby, but the father already knows what has happened."

When Lexie said something about the father of the baby, all chattering ceased once more. Sami appeared to be in a daze, "Oh my god, the father of the baby. I wasn't even thinking about him. I can't stay here in this room any longer. I need to leave."

Sami pushed the crowd surrounding her away as the realization was hitting her. Not only did she have to consider this implausible situation, there was the father to think about as well.

"I have to go," Sami stated quietly and grabbed her bag. "I need to go think about everything."

All three women who had arrived with Sami volunteered to go with her, but she shook her head no and walked out the door alone thinking her entire world had just been turned upside down. All her neat and orderly plans for her life shattered in pieces, this wasn't some kind of bad dream she was going to wake up from and everything would be all right. She was the one thing she had tried so hard in life to prevent from happening, she was unwed and pregnant.

 _What in the world was she going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 10**

Sami had to think, she had to make a new plan for her life. Yes, that is what she needed to do, go somewhere quiet without any of the chaos that usually surrounded her when she was with her friends, her family or at work.

How could this be happening to her? Ever since that disastrous time in her life when she had let her guard down and allowed Lucas Roberts in she had been vigilant in maintaining strict order in her life. Even when she was with Rafe she never let herself be carried away by emotion and he had understood he always reassured her he was fine with her resolve to wait until they were married before she was ever intimate with another person.

She could feel the tears of her despair threatening to flow. She took a deep breath and tried to form a stream of positive consciousness, such as the ones she used when she mediated in the mornings before she began each day. Given her emotional distress she wasn't looking where she was going though, thus the reason she wound up in the elevator with another couple in the first place.

Sami glanced toward the array of buttons that signalled which floor the elevator would travel and saw it was going to the ground floor, so she immediately shifted to the corner of the elevator that was unoccupied. She had her head bowed, just trying to concentrate on positive thoughts when she heard sniffling coming from one of the other occupants in the elevator.

"Nicole, please don't cry," came the voice, that damnable English accent; but surely it couldn't be him.

No, it was just her nerves, her mind playing tricks on her she convinced herself, refusing to look up and see if the voice did belong to the man she had long ago once deemed would be her soulmate.

Alas her fervent wishes for this to be another man, any man but the one she was afraid it could be; wasn't going to be fulfilled when the woman began to speak, "EJ, I can't help it. I'm upset."

"It just wasn't meant to be," he stated softly, hoping he could calm Nicole down before they would exit the building. He hadn't looked up to see who had entered the elevator with him and his wife, but it could be anyone, even a reporter trying to get a new scoop on the latest happenings in his so far very prolific existence.

He didn't like to make any of his private life public given how the press seemed to hound him and his ultra wealthy family at almost every turn. Even though the press now had less to publish about him after he had tried so hard to keep his actions above reproach.

His short, yet definitely unforgettable embarrassing stint in a Moroccan jail made him wake up and realize he had to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled rich playboy. It hadn't mattered he had been partying away trying to forget he had been given a cancer diagnosis by the doctor only a week before. EJ had decided if his life might end up being a short one, it would be one hell of a party before he left this earth.

Then Lexie had bailed him out of jail, told him to stop the nonsense and make a difference with his life. If he only had a matter of time, to make it count instead of acting as if the world owed him something. It had been a wake-up call for him, one he had needed to hear at the time and who knows where he might be now if Lexie hadn't stepped in and gave him some hard truths to face about him and the lifestyle he was leading.

Just thinking about Lexie and what she had just done by accidentally impregnating another unknown woman with his sperm was a huge blow, she was the one person he trusted enough to be his true self around and now as far as he was concerned this tie was completely severed. Now somewhere out there a woman he didn't know was pregnant with his child, his only chance to be a father and once again he felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him when Lexie wouldn't reveal her identity.

He would find this woman though, he was determined. Right now though even if he didn't love Nicole he wouldn't be so cold hearted as to ask for a divorce on the day she had found out that her plan for them to have a family together had failed.

He would wait, give her some time to get over this loss even if she had been wrong to go ahead and do this without talking with him about it first. Plus she was still openly crying even after he had asked her not to cry.

All he wanted was to get out of this elevator and get away from every one; he needed some time to think about how he would find out who the mother of his child was, and how he might be able to convince her to keep the baby, his baby.

Sami thought what was taking this damn elevator so long to reach the ground floor. She felt claustrophobic, and prayed she could get out of here without detection from EJ. Since Sami was so upset about finding out she was pregnant she never even considered the couple in the elevator might be the ones who had received the bad news that they weren't pregnant. There were several businesses housed in this building, and with the rich you never knew, from years of experience of being a waitress and observing their behaviour, this couple could be upset about anything.

To keep herself from thinking about her current situation Sami imagined it might even be about a pet of theirs. Well now at least Sami knew the name of EJ's wife, this Nicole could be crying over one of those tiny dogs some rich people carried around with them constantly. She tried to figure out a name for this dog, she quickly stole a glance at them before casting her eyes downward once more.

Sami's writer's imagination began to flare and she guessed this Nicole woman was crying over a dog named Pookie and how upset she was over him dying. That was a plausible situation and it gave her mind a reprieve from her own troubles and then thank goodness finally the elevator stopped at the ground floor.

Sami decided the best thing to do was rush by the couple so EJ couldn't recognize her as the waitress who had called him a jackass. So with her head held down she quickly exited the elevator before them, but in her hurry to get away the backpack she carried with her snagged EJ's suit jacket and then the contents of her backpack were on the floor of the elevator and once more their paths crossed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 11**

Sami closed her eyes momentarily and prayed this was all some kind of bad dream. She tried to convince herself she still asleep and when she awoke this would all be some crazy dream. She even went as far as envisioning telling this farfetched story to Chloe and them both laughing over how vivid her imagination had been this time around.

But instead she had to squash the desire to utter a curse word when Nicole screeched, "Could you be any clumsier? That jacket my husband is wearing is Armani!"

Sami held her tongue and went to the floor of the elevator as she tried to rake all her things in a pile, once more she prayed this was just another part of her dream, surely she wasn't going to be embarrassed in front of EJ again.

Sami thought apparently EJ was married to a harpy when she heard her grating voice question her again. "Are you deaf, can't you even say you are sorry? You've just snagged a suit jacket that probably cost more than you make in a month."

"Nicole, stop it. I know you're upset, but that is completely unnecessary," EJ's voice stated above Sami's head as she continued to try to round up the contents of her book bag which was strewed over a portion of the floor.

"EJ, some street urchin just..."

"I apologize," Sami muttered out hoping her apology would stop Nicole from saying anything else to her. Maybe now they would just leave the elevator so that she could pick up everything in peace and then of course EJ had to crouch down in the floor beside her to help her.

Of course the first thing in his reach was a brightly wrapped tampon. Could the day get any better for her? The only bright spot she thought was at least she wouldn't be on her period for a while. Then it hit her, what an absurd thing for her to think. Oh please, please let them leave her alone.

"I can do this by myself, please leave," Sami urged, still not looking at him although she did manage to snatch the wrapped tampon away from his grasp.

"I can help," EJ offered, wishing the girl would look at him; he wanted to let her know he wasn't upset with her. EJ could care less if one of his jackets might be torn, he had plenty others. This was an accident, nothing more.

"I've got it," Sami stressed tightly as she began to reach for the last thing on the floor, but EJ was reaching for it too at the same time and their hands collided with one another.

EJ's hand covered Sami's and she felt a shock from the brief touch as she quickly snatched her hand away. She hoped now he would arise and go, she didn't want to see his face, but he didn't make a move to get up.

Sami could hold a pose like this for a while, she was good at yoga even though lately she felt more like a klutz especially if she came within three feet of this man. Finally EJ made the move the stand up, but then he held out his hand to help her up from the floor.

Sami didn't want to take his hand, although if she didn't it would seem rude to not accept the simple gesture of help he was extending to her. Reluctantly she took his proffered hand and stood up; making sure her book bag was on her other side so that she wouldn't hit him again with it.

"Miss, are you ok?" EJ asked as she continued to look away.

"Of course she is fine EJ, let's go!" Nicole stated heatedly as she stalked off the elevator in the foyer to the building expecting EJ to follow right behind her.

"Miss?" EJ asked once more, thinking there was something strangely familiar about this woman and then when Sami finally turned her face up to look at him, he could see it. This was the same girl he had helped the night at the opening gala of The Afton, the one he had suggested her knew her from Club Echelon.

Well he had certainly made a mistake in making that assumption because this morning she didn't have on any makeup beyond mascara and what looked like some lip-gloss on her lips. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, just like the day he had met her long ago. He knew who she was, it had to be her.

"Samantha?" EJ guessed this time and knew he was correct when her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's Sami," she stated matter of fact. She wasn't going to get sucked back in to some kind of imaginary fairy tale she had envisioned for them like she had years ago when she was a naive teenager.

"Not to me," EJ replied softly as he began to move closer to her and Sami was afraid he was going to say or do something she totally wasn't prepared to deal with especially after this crazy morning she had had so far.

"EJ, are you coming or not?" Nicole's voice screeched from outside of the elevator.

Hearing the voice of EJ's wife broke whatever spell Sami had felt and she pushed past EJ, leaving him standing there. She quickly exited the elevator, not even bothering to look at Nicole and she rushed to the front door.

She had to get out of this building. She needed to breathe, she wanted to scream, she wanted to put as much space as she possibly could between her and EJ because just hearing him call her by her full name had made her weak in the knees.

She broke out into a run, hoping EJ wouldn't catch up with her that maybe he and his wife would take another direction and after she had sprinted a few blocks she slowed down when she saw the bus stop and for once the bus was on time.

Sami hopped on the bus and the doors closed behind her as it began to move. She was thankful at least she had at least one thing going right for her on this mixed up day she was experiencing. She didn't even look out the window after she had sat down because she was afraid she would see EJ on the sidewalk.

She relaxed after the bus had driven a few more blocks away. She heard her phone ringing and debated on whether to see who was calling her. Right now she didn't want to deal with Chloe or her cousins, but it could be something important.

She didn't get to her phone before it had gone to voicemail. She pressed the button to hear the message left on her phone.

"Sami-it's me. I was hoping to catch you before you had class this afternoon. I really had something I wanted to show you so if you get this message, please come to 4629 Woodlyn drive. Love you."

Sami was only about a mile away from where Rafe had asked her to meet him. She texted him back saying she was on her way. She had no idea what Rafe wanted to show her, but she knew she had to tell him what was going on with her. He deserved to know the truth that her life was screwed up.

She looked down at her engagement ring as tears formed in her eyes. Her ring wasn't anything huge, it was a simple ring, and one Rafe had saved up months to buy her. Even in its simplicity, it was beautiful to her, a symbol of the life she had thought she was going to have with Rafe, but now that wasn't going to be possible.

 _How could it be?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Petalos Machacados**

 **Chapter 12**

Sami exited the bus at the stop Rafe had requested of her. Most days she would have been up for some unknown adventure, but today was not one of them. Today was a day she wished she had never experienced.

She felt woozy and her encounter with EJ and his wife in the elevator had not helped matters, in fact it had only made them worse. Throw in EJ had finally recognized her and for some strange reason it had scared her. Instead of feeling validated that he had been wrong on his first assumption, of who she was, when they saw each other after so many years, it had only made her apprehensive.

Which was strange, then again ever since she had seen EJ approach her on the night The Afton had thrown its new launch party, her life had dramatically strayed off course. No longer did she feel like she was in control of her future. This unexpected pregnancy was like something out of one of those crazy soap operas she secretly loved to watch.

Walking down the sidewalk after the bus departed all the while she mused over the calamity that had befallen her, she almost passed by the address Rafe had given her. She probably would have kept walking onward until she heard his voice call out to her.

"Sami! I'm over here," Rafe announced with a huge smile on his face as he saw her approach him after turning around.

Sami looked at Rafe standing in the front yard of a quaint looking house and thought why had he asked her to come here and then it hit her. Rafe had mentioned they needed to go house hunting since his tiny one bedroom apartment would be too small for them to both occupy after they were married.

Sami pasted on a smile she certainly didn't feel given the circumstances surrounding this morning's revelation of her life taking a course she had never foreseen coming even in her wildest dreams. She walked over to Rafe and tried not to let her inner turmoil show on her face.

"What do you think?" Rafe asked as Sami came to stand beside him in the neatly manicured lawn.

"Of the house?" Sami asked trying to keep things light with him.

"Yes, I can't believe I found out about it before it has been put on the market. Do you want to go inside and look around?"

"Sure," Sami replied as cheerfully as she possibly could, she just wanted a few minutes of normality before having to break the news to Rafe.

Rafe took Sami by the hand and they walked across the lawn to the front door. He paused momentarily prior to opening the door and turned to Sami, "This could be our future home. Are you excited to see it?"

Sami nodded her head, afraid she would start crying if she spoke aloud. Rafe let go of her hand and took the key he had received from the realtor and opened the door.

Rafe did most of the talking as they surveyed the house, his enthusiasm apparent while Sami mostly kept quiet. She felt an ache in her heart growing, but tried to push it aside. She was able to accomplish this until they went into a slightly smaller room in the home and Rafe stated, "I know it will be a while for us, but I think this would make a perfect room for when we have our first child. Can you imagine how wonderful it will be to start a family together one day?"

Sami felt the tears coming and tried to hold them at bay, although it was no use. Rafe looked at her trying to figure out exactly what was going on with her as Sami wiped at the wetness that was upon her cheeks.

"Sami, do you not like the house?"

"It's not that Rafe, I think it is perfect...It's just..." Sami couldn't vocalize the burden she was feeling because she knew as soon as she did everything would be different between them.

"I know you have a time table in your head about how things should go and we haven't even set a definite date for our wedding yet, but I thought this would be a good step toward us making those plans. I just can't wait for us to start this new phase in our lives together. Is this too much for you to consider yet?"

Rafe looked concerned and his words were so sincere, it only made her feel worse and she began to cry even more. Rafe led her away from the room and into what looked like it would be a breakfast nook in the house. Sami took a deep breath and tried to contain her tears.

"Rafe, I have something to tell you."

"Are you breaking off our engagement?"

Sami thought he would probably be the one to do so after he heard her news, but he deserved to know the truth, "I don't want to break off our engagement."

"I know you aren't finished with school yet and wanted to graduate college before we were married, but we've been together two years already. I can't wait for you to be my wife, the mother of my children one day."

"Rafe just let me tell you this before you say anything else."

"Okay honey, whatever it is that is bothering you I want to know about it. There isn't anything we can't solve together..."

Sami heard his words and looked at him, knowing after she spoke these words to him that wouldn't be the case. None the less Rafe needed to know exactly what was going on with her before they made any more plans for the future.

"Rafe, I'm pregnant."

Rafe looked confused, "Sami this isn't April Fool's day. Stop joking around and tell me what is bothering you. If you don't like the house, then just say so. We can look at more houses before we decide upon one."

"I wish I could tell you this was a joke."

"You can't be pregnant. We've never had sex."

Sami looked down at the floor, "I know we haven't had sex."

"Sami, how can this be true? If we aren't having sex there is no way you could be pregnant."

Sami wouldn't look up to face him. How was she going to convince Rafe what had happened to her when she didn't fully believe it herself?

Rafe walked over to tip up her face to look at him, "Sami have you been sleeping with someone else?"

"No! I haven't! We're engaged Rafe and I don't run around behind your back seeing anyone else."

"Then there is no way this could happen."

"Remember when I went to the doctor for my gynecological exam?"

"Yes, but Sami you can't get pregnant from going to the doctor."

"You can if the doctor accidentally inseminates you instead of the patient she was supposed to inseminate."

"That's ludicrous. Things like that don't happen."

"Are you saying I'm lying to you?"

Rafe shook his head, "You haven't ever lied to me before."

"And I'm not lying to you now. If you don't believe me call the doctor's office."

Rafe began to pace the room, "Are you sure Sami?"

"Do you think I would want to be pregnant? I want to graduate college; I want to get married to you. I want a beautiful house like this to make into a home."

"Go over exactly what happened you might have heard her wrong."

"Rafe, I have been sick. You know I told you I thought I was getting the flu. Well this morning on the bus I passed out and I went to the ER and this doctor ran the test twice because I wouldn't believe him the first time either. Then I called the doctor's office where I had my exam and when I met with that doctor she confirmed it was true."

Rafe stopped pacing to look at her, in his line of work he could sense when someone was lying to him and while this seemed preposterous, he believed Sami was telling him the truth. He took a deep breath and offered up a solution to the problem, "Sami you don't have to have this baby."

Sami turned incredulous eyes upon him, "Rafe, I can't terminate this pregnancy. It wouldn't be right."

"Some doctor making a huge mistake isn't right, but this is your life, your choice."

"I can't kill this child. I'm not a murderer."

"You didn't plan this to happen either."

"But it did and there is the father to think about as well."

"The sperm donor?"

"You are calling him a sperm donor? I don't know what his situation is, but he should have a say so in whatever plans I need to make for the future."

"You have a say and if you don't want this baby to ruin all of our plans."

"I don't know what I want, but I don't think I could go through with aborting this baby. It doesn't feel right."

"I've got to have some time to think about this," Rafe announced as he headed for the foyer of the house.

"I understand if you want to break off our engagement," Sami stated stoically.

"I just need some time to process."

Sami nodded her head, "I do too. "

Rafe's phone rang, but he waited a few seconds before he answered it. Sami nodded for him to take his call and he did so. She could tell it was work related by the tone of his voice. Rafe hung up from the call and turned to her. "It's work."

"You go ahead. I'll lock the door behind me."

Rafe came up to her once more, but he didn't kiss or hug her, "We'll talk more about this later."

"Yeah, later."

"I love you Sami, but this..." and then he turned to leave, not being able to finish his sentence to her

Sami smiled a sad smile as Rafe walked out the door. She looked around the house for a few minutes more; her heart heavy as she thought this was one dream of hers that wouldn't come true. She finally walked to the front door and exited the house, locking the door behind her as she decided what to do next. For a girl who always planned things out to the last detail, for once she had no clue and that thought frightened her more than she could say.


End file.
